An air bag is inflated to restrain a vehicle occupant during a vehicle collision. The air bag is inflated by an inflation fluid from an inflation fluid source. Upon the occurrence of vehicle deceleration indicative of a collision, the inflation fluid is directed into the air bag from the inflation fluid source.
One known inflation fluid source is a container containing a combustible mixture of gases. Combustion of the gases in the container increases the pressure in the container. Thus, the container needs to be strong enough to withstand the increase in pressure.